


mars is beautiful tonight

by spicypaopao



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, M/M, Omega Park Seonghwa, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Room, gets really emotional, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicypaopao/pseuds/spicypaopao
Summary: Seonghwa, skin painted rose with arousal, looks almost angelic. Too angelic. Like he fell straight from heaven with burnt wings and a heart that bleeds only light. Too angelic to touch and hold and sin and love and love and love—too angelic for Hongjoong’s filthy desire and his lust and his humanity.Luckily for Hongjoong, Seonghwa’s not religious at all.-In the middle of the night, Hongjoong wakes up to the smell of wine.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 251





	mars is beautiful tonight

**Author's Note:**

> a disclaimer: i don't claim to know anything about a/b/o dynamics,,,, but @ bottom seonghwa enthusiasts i did this for u,,,
> 
> enjoy!!

It’s in the middle of the night that Hongjoong wakes up, sweat plastering the hair to his forehead and soaking through the sheets of the bottom bunk. Breathing heavily, he clutches at his chest. Damp.

Hongjoong’s skin feels hot—too hot, almost, but at the same time, it sends chills running up and down his arms. He feels restless. Overwarm. For a moment he tries to wipe off the sweat on his forehead and sleep, to no avail. He shifts slightly, and then he feels it.

He’s hard.

Achingly hard.

Hongjoong doesn’t know how it took him this long to feel it, but now that he’s noticed, it’s impossible to ignore. A groan escapes the back of his throat. Deep, gravelly, desperate. He whines in frustration.

He was so sure this wouldn’t happen. He takes note of Seonghwa’s heat and he knows when it’s time to separate so that they don’t start fucking like rabbits. It’s not supposed to be due for another few days, but the smell of horny omega hangs heavily in the air and fills Hongjoong’s lungs like opium and winescent—heady and sweet and so, so intoxicating.

“Hwa,” he chokes out. No response. He turns onto his stomach. “Seonghwa-hyung.”

When Seonghwa still doesn’t reply, Hongjoong buries his face into his pillow. Almost involuntarily, his hips buck into the mattress and he bites back a whine. It feels nothing like being buried into the velvet heat of his lover, but it’ll have to do.

Whining, Hongjoong raises his head and grinds further into the mattress. He clutches the sheets around his fingers and rolls his hips, moaning at the friction.

He wants to solve this himself, really. He wants to control himself—to go against his nature and 

not pound into Seonghwa at first sniff, but it’s hard.

Especially when Seonghwa smells like _that._

Groaning, Hongjoong grinds harder onto his mattress. It brings him on edge—so close to the edge—but it’s not enough. His throat tightens.

“Mm,” comes a voice. Seonghwa. “Hongjoong-ah…”

Hongjoong’s chest sizzles. A low, guttural groan escapes Seonghwa’s throat as their bed shakes once. Hongjoong can hear it creak with movement.

“Joong-ah,” comes a breathy moan. “Joongie…”

The creaking doesn’t stop, and it becomes obvious what Seonghwa is doing up there. The fresh wave of pheromones hits Hongjoong like a truck and suddenly he can’t take it anymore.

“Fuck!” Hongjoong curses as he gets up too fast and hits his head on the top bunk. He worries over his head until he hears Seonghwa’s voice filter through his ears.

“Joong…ah?” comes Seonghwa’s groggy voice. It’s deep and rough from having just woken up, and it sends a lick of heat curling into the base of Hongjoong’s stomach. “You… okay?”

“Fine,” Hongjoong grunts. “Seonghwa… you…”

Seonghwa audibly sniffs.

“Oh.”

“Yes, and if you don’t get out right now—” Hongjoong growls involuntarily, but the next wave of pheromones hits him so hard that he drops to the bed and groans. “Seonghwa… if you don’t want me to pound you raw get the fuck out.”

Hongjoong hates it—he gets so aggressive and he _hates_ it, it’s not like him at all—but he can tell Seonghwa absolutely loves it. The smell of him and his arousal spikes and Hongjoong moans, dick aching, twitching at the thought of being inside him.

“…Fuck me, please,” whimpers Seonghwa, and that’s all it takes.

Hongjoong clambers up the ladder and onto the top bunk. He bends over Seonghwa and observes the state of him, breath stuttering and eyes glazed over at the sight of Hongjoong. Hongjoong licks his lips.

Seonghwa is wet, pajama bottoms clinging to the thickness of his thighs and ass. If Hongjoong could smell it before, the scent of Seonghwa’s heat is all around him now. Opiate, addicting. Intoxicating. 

It’s driving Hongjoong mad.

“Your scent is too strong,” Hongjoong mutters, leaning down to nose at Seonghwa’s neck. “You took something.”

“Mmh,” whimpers Seonghwa, bucking up against Hongjoong. “Want you.”

“Answer me,” Hongjoong says. He nips at Seonghwa’s neck, earning him a groan, and he laps gently against its surface. “Did you take something?”

“Aph—” Seonghwa blinks. He bucks up absently, and Hongjoong’s chest rumbles in a growl as he pins down Seonghwa’s hips. “Aphrodisiac—”

Hongjoong’s eyes narrow.

“Now why would you do that?” He leans away. “You could have just asked me to fuck you.”

Seonghwa whines. Squirms.

“You’re always…” A groan. “Always so busy…”

“So you thought you’d speed up your heat?” Hongjoong says, inching closer to Seonghwa. “Put yourself at risk?”

Seonghwa whimpers. All of a sudden, something shatters in Hongjoong’s chest.

“I missed you,” Seonghwa says. The alpha in Hongjoong crumbles.

It’s true that he loves Seonghwa with all his heart. It’s true that he could never ask for a better mate. But it’s also true that Hongjoong has been distant lately, not only from Seonghwa, but from everyone. Overworked, spending more time in the studio than with his pack. Distracted.

Seonghwa is hurt. _Desperate_. And it’s all Hongjoong’s fault.

“Yah,” he coos softly, bringing a hand up to caress Seonghwa’s cheek. “I’m sorry.”

“Missed you,” Seonghwa repeats, squeezing his eyes shut as he nuzzles his face against Hongjoong’s palm. “Missed you so much.”

And it’s then Hongjoong realizes, sitting on top of Seonghwa’s trembling form, that he has missed him, too.

“Oh, baby,” Hongjoong croons. “It’s okay now. I’m so, so sorry.”

Seonghwa’s chest heaves. His hands ball into fists as they clutch desperately at the sheets. He bares his throat and the deep, nectarine scent of him envelopes Hongjoong like a fog. Hongjoong basks.

“You want me, baby?” asks Hongjoong, already anticipating the nod that Seonghwa gives him. “Then you can have me.”

With one swift motion, Hongjoong pulls down the soft cotton of Seonghwa’s pajama pants. He’s sweat-slick and soaked and already hard even without Hongjoong’s touch. Hongjoong’s cock twitches.

Seonghwa, skin painted rose with arousal, looks almost angelic. Too angelic. Like he fell straight from heaven with burnt wings and a heart that bleeds only light. Too angelic to touch and hold and sin and love and love and love—too angelic for Hongjoong’s filthy desire and his lust and his humanity.

Luckily for Hongjoong, Seonghwa’s not religious at all.

“Joong-ah,” whines Seonghwa. He rolls his hips, staining the mattress with his sweet slick. “Fuck me Joongie, please…”

“Patience,” Hongjoong hushes. He leans down, inhales Seonghwa’s heavenly scent. Sunshine and opium and pink. Hongjoong presses his lips against Seonghwa’s throat and tastes salt and stardust on his tongue.

He sucks, encouraged by Seonghwa’s breathy moan, until a purple bruise blooms against his pale skin. Hongjoong laps against it and peppers Seonghwa’s throat with kisses.

It’s not enough for Seonghwa. He rolls his hips up again, grinding against Hongjoong’s arousal and drawing a groan from them both. Hongjoong’s head spins, dizzy from the smell and sight and feeling of Seonghwa, of his skin, of his lips. Seonghwa leans up, desperately catching Hongjoong’s lips in his own, and Hongjoong’s chest rumbles with pleasure.

“So good, baby,” Hongjoong murmurs against Seonghwa’s lips. “So good for me.”

“Need you,” Seonghwa mewls as their lips disconnect. He rubs his cheek against Hongjoong’s throat. “Please, Joong-ah, I need—”

“I know, baby.” Hongjoong pushes him down. “I’ll take care of you.”

Hongjoong pushes down his shorts. He’s hard already, cock twitching at the sight of Seonghwa’s eyes glazing over. Seonghwa bucks up, whimpering, and Hongjoong wastes no time. He turns Seonghwa onto his stomach without much effort.

Hongjoong reaches down with a finger, rubbing against the slick surface of Seonghwa’s entrance. Seonghwa groans and pushes back against it until Hongjoong is knuckle-deep.

“So needy,” Hongjoong murmurs, curling his finger to the sound of Seonghwa mewling. He adds another. “So desperate for me.”

“Joong-ah, please,” pants Seonghwa, turning his head slightly to blink up at Hongjoong with honey-glazed eyes and petal pink lips. “I’m ready, alpha…”

“Fuck,” Hongjoong curses. “Don’t call me that.”

“Alpha,” Seonghwa cries again. He arches his back, ass sticking up higher in the air. “Please, take me!”

Hongjoong growls. He pulls out his fingers and slaps Seonghwa’s cheeks. Seonghwa doesn’t often cry ‘alpha,’ but when he does, Hongjoong knows it’s to rile him up.

“You know what that does to me,” Hongjoong grunts as he aligns his cock with Seonghwa’s hole. “You know exactly what you’re doing.”

Seonghwa tilts his head to the side almost innocently, but it’s the look in his eye that lets Hongjoong know he’s playing right into Seonghwa’s needy little hands.

It’s also how Hongjoong knows he should ram into him.

Hard.

Seonghwa yelps, eyes wide and pupils dilated. Hongjoong doesn’t slow down even when Seonghwa’s lips part in silent gasps. He chokes out a breathy moan.

“You think you’re slick, huh, baby?” Hongjoong purrs, slamming against Seonghwa’s prostate. The sound of skin slapping against skin fills the room. “Think you can just rile me up like that?”

Seonghwa only responds with a whine and squeezes his eyes shut. He looks beautiful like this: sweat-slick, rosy. Absolutely wrecked.

It’s the filthiest heaven, fucking him like this—head turned uncomfortably to face Hongjoong, slick coating his sheets, the smell of them mingling in the air.

Seonghwa’s velvetine warmth surrounds Hongjoong.

It sizzles under his skin and travels to the pit of his stomach and it feels tight—so tight, and suddenly Seonghwa is clenching around him, and Hongjoong groans, and he squeezes his eyes shut, and then there is a noise.

He hears his name, sung so sweetly and lewdly at the same time that it lights a fire in him. He thrusts harder, and Seonghwa’s voice cracks.

(It’s still the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard.)

Hongjoong sees stars.

His entire body clenches, he shudders, and before they know it, Seonghwa is filled with his release.

(They collapse.)

Gingerly, Hongjoong turns them over to their side. They’re both panting hard, and Hongjoong can feel his heart in his throat, still. No matter how many times they do this, he still can’t help being amazed at how perfect Seonghwa is for him. Even now, stuck together by Hongjoong’s knot, they fit like puzzle pieces. Hongjoong can’t believe his luck.

“Sorry,” says Hongjoong, gently placing an arm over Seonghwa’s waist. “Should’ve paid more attention to you.”

“…Joong-ah, that’s not what you should be sorry for,” Seonghwa replies after a while. His voice is gentle but firm. “You should take better care of yourself.”

“I know,” says Hongjoong. He squeezes Seonghwa’s hip. “I’ll try my best.”

“You always say that.”

“I mean it this time.”

Seonghwa is quiet for a while, and it’s understandable. Hongjoong does always say this, but he never follows through. Hongjoong knows how much it hurts Seonghwa. He knows he should try to stop. But it’s hard.

“I know it’s hard,” murmurs Seonghwa, and Hongjoong realizes he said it out loud. “But love, you don’t have to stop all at once.”

Hongjoong buries his face in Seonghwa’s shoulder.

“What do you mean?”

“You can take baby steps,” Seonghwa says. His voice is even, but Hongjoong can still hear the relief in his tone. “Sleep in today.”

“Today?” Hongjoong flinches. “I have—”

“—to finish the album, I know,” sighs Seonghwa. “But please, love. It’ll be so hard.”

Hongjoong’s heart clenches.

“Stay the night,” Seonghwa almost begs. “Don’t leave for the studio.”

“But…”

“Stay with me.”

Hongjoong doesn’t know why—maybe it’s because Seonghwa sounds so desperate, with the crack and tremble of his soft voice—but he suddenly has the urge to concede. To ease Seonghwa’s pain.

“What if I—” Hongjoong gulps. “I could get up a little later.”

Seonghwa perks up.

“I want to try,” adds Hongjoong. He murmurs his next words into the salty sweetness of Seonghwa’s skin. “For you.”

“Joong-ah,” Seonghwa sighs. “God, I love you, but…”

“But what?”

“But nothing,” answers Seonghwa, and Hongjoong already feels the swell of his knot going down. He pulls himself out of Seonghwa, and Seonghwa turns to face him.

“I love you, you know that?” Seonghwa says, eyes glistening. “But do you?”

“Of _course_ I love you.”

“No, no.” Seonghwa frowns. “Do 

_you_ love you?”

“I—huh?” Hongjoong stops. “Sure. Yeah, I mean…”

“Don’t lie to me,” says Seonghwa, and Hongjoong doesn’t have a response to that.

“I wish you would love yourself more,” Seonghwa adds, and Hongjoong’s heart aches. He wishes Seonghwa wasn’t so hurt over this. 

But then again, maybe Seonghwa is right. Hongjoong contemplates for a second.

“…Would you teach me?” Hongjoong asks, staring bright-eyed at Seonghwa’s marble-carved face. “It’ll be... hard, I know. It always has been. But hyung, every time you look at me and I see all the warmth in your eyes, I—I just can’t help but wonder how could a person love someone this much?”

“Hongjoong...”

“You didn’t let me finish.” Hongjoong tucks a piece of hair behind Seonghwa’s ear. “I didn’t think anyone could love as strongly as you do. But deep down I do know that love can be that strong—in fact, you’re my entire world, too—it’s just that I couldn’t understand that someone could love _me_ that much.”

Seonghwa’s eyes soften. “Hongjoong, there’s so many things to love about you. More than you know. More than the stars.”

“I don’t... understand it, hyung,” Hongjoong sighs. “But I want to.”

“Then I’ll help you understand.” Seonghwa brings a hand to Hongjoong’s cheek. “Kim Hongjoong deserves to be loved, especially by himself.”

“And you thought the best way to show that would be to take aphrodisiac and go into premature heat for him?”

Seonghwa grins. “I’m sure he didn’t mind.”

“Hm, I don’t know,” Hongjoong says teasingly. “Did you ask him?”

Seonghwa hums. “Maybe I should just do it again so I can check his reaction.”

“Hyung,” says Hongjoong with a warning tone. Seonghwa laughs and the disapproval melts in his chest. 

“Don’t worry I won’t,” Seonghwa says. “But tomorrow is Kim Hongjoong loving hours. We are going to spend it loving Kim Hongjoong.”

“What does that entail?”

“Didn’t you hear me?” Seonghwa raises an eyebrow. “Kim Hongjoong loving.”

“Kim Hongjoong loving, huh...” Hongjoong snuggles closer. He drapes an arm over Seonghwa’s waist. “I’m excited.”

Seonghwa smiles. “You should be.”

It’s the last thing he says before he tucks Hongjoong under his chin and holds him close. He falls asleep shortly after, fingers in Hongjoong’s hair. Gentle like Seonghwa himself. Hongjoong doesn’t know what Seonghwa’s going to do to him tomorrow, but either way he’s lucky.

Hongjoong is lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> i did indeed make a new account for this ! too spicy for main. if u happen to recognize my writing style...or well,,, me,,,, just close ur eyes B-) atinys pls accept me i lov u


End file.
